I want to be with you again
by LoveKlaine23
Summary: Ma version de la scène de la chambre dans l'épisode 4x14 "I Do" J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture !


_Finn:_  
 _I know it's late_  
 _I know you're weary_  
 _I know your plans don't include me_

 _Rachel:_  
 _Still here we are_  
 _Both of us lonely_  
 _Longing for shelter from all that we see_

 _Finn:_  
 _Why should we worry?_  
 _No one will care, girl_

 _Rachel:_  
 _Look at the stars now, so far away_  
 _We've got tonight_  
 _Who needs tomorrow?_  
 _We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay?_

Kurt était dans les bras de Blaine, dansant lentement tous les deux, cela lui avait manqué, _Blaine_ lui avait manqué depuis plus d'une semaine il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au bouclé, au goût de sa peau, à sa peau halée, à son sourire, sa voix, toutes ses petites choses qu'il l'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui il y a maintenant plus de 2 ans. Il voulait expliquer tout cela à Blaine mais ne savait pas comment aborder la conversation. Il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et il se sépara lentement du corps de Blaine, à contre-coeur.

"Blaine, il faut que je te parle"

"Vas-y je t'écoute" Sourit Blaine.

"Euh... Pas ici, plus en privé... Suis moi" Dit-il avant de tirer le bras de Blaine et de quitter la piste de danse. Pendant qu'ils montèrent les escaliers, Kurt plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une clé, l'étage contenant plusieurs chambres. Ils furent enfin arrivés devant la chambre et Kurt sourit doucement à Blaine avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il prit le bras de Blaine et le fit entrer dans la chambre.

Blaine eut un petit sourire coquin et il se rapprocha de Kurt avec des yeux remplis de luxure, il ne laissa pas le temps de parler à Kurt et colla ses lèvres contre celles du plus agé.

"Je crois savoir ce que tu veux " chuchota Blaine avant d'embrasser Kurt langoureuseument, il fit voyager ses mains dans le dos du châtain pour enfin arriver jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'il caressa par dessus le tissu du pantalon de Kurt. Il poussa ensuite Kurt sur le lit et le chevaucha. Il déplaça sa bouche vers le cou du contre ténor et le mordilla. Kurt lui essayait tant bien que mal de le stopper.

"Blaine...arrêtes..." souffla t-il. Voyant que cela ne faisait aucun effet au brun, il haussa le ton. "BLAINE ARRETES!"

Le brun releva immédiatement la tête, un air de panique sur le visage. Il se releva d'un bond.

"Oh mon dieu. Je suis désolé ! Je t'ai fait mal ? Oh mon dieu..."

"Blaine !"

Le brun se tût enfin et Kurt put parler .

"Blaine quand je disais qu'il fallait que je te parle en privé je ne pensais pas du tout à ça" expliqua Kurt.

"Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, j'ai tout foiré, j'ai tout foiré" s'écria Blaine en prenant son visage dans ses mains, des larmes commencant à rouler sur ses joues.

"Blaine tu n'as rien foiré, maintenant viens t'assoeir à côté de moi"

Le brun retourna au côté de Kurt, baissant les yeux afin de ne pas rencontrer le regard du châtain.

"Blaine, regardes moi... s'il te plaît"

Le brun releva timidement le regard.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures, Blaine ?"

"J'ai tout foiré et maintenant tu dois me prendre pour un obsédé"

"Pas du tout Blaine..." commença Kurt. "J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler, est ce que tu peux m'écouter ?" demanda le châtain.

"Bien sûr" Réponditle brun.

"Voilà, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis ces dernières semaines, et j'en suis venu à me dire que je n'arriverais jamais à t'oublier, je suis encore follement amoureux de toi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi toute la journée, à ta voix, ton sourire, la saveur de tes lèvres, ton rire. Je t'aime Blaine, je t'aime comme un fou, et je voudrais qu'on efface cette sombre période de notre histoire et qu'on recommence toi et moi, parce que je sais que tu es l'homme de ma vie et que je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer."

Blaine était vraiment très ému par le discours que venait de lui faire son amoureux, des larmes coulaient sur son visage, il se rapprocha de nouveau du visage de Kurt et déposa tendrement ses lèvres contre celle de son petit-copain. Il rompit le baiser à cause du manque d'air et colla son front contre celui du châtain, lui souriant tendrement.

"Moi aussi je t'aime, tellement" soupira Blaine de bonheur, avant de capturer encore une fois les lèvres du châtain avec les siennes.

Kurt brisa le contact et s'allongea confortablement sur le matelas, il prit le bras de Blaine et le fit se rapprocher de lui.

"Viens, chéri..." Quand il vit Blaine se placer à ses côtés, il ajouta "Tu peux t'allonger sur moi, tu sais."

Blaine hésita quelques instants puis s'allongea timidement au dessus du corps du châtain.

"Embrasses moi, Blaine" chuchota le châtain.

"Avec plaisir, répondit le brun sur le même ton.

Le brun se pencha lentement au dessus du visage de Kurt et il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami, ce dernier plaça sa main sur la nuque, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Blaine, qui gémit au contact. Il accepta la demande de son petit-ami et entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant sa langue trouver celle de son chéri, ils gémirent à l'unisson quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

"Ca m'avait tellement manqué" souffla Kurt, brisant le baiser pour reprendre son souffle.

"Moi aussi" soupira Blaine contre les lèvres de Kurt, le baiser fut doux mais il se fit de plus en plus sauvage. Kurt passa ses mains sous le tee shirt du brun, ce dernier soupira pendant qu'il se frottait lentement contre l'entrejambe de Kurt, ce dernier grogna dans le baiser qu'ils partagaient. Le châtain agrippa le bas du tee shirt de Blaine et le retira en vitesse, ne se séparant que pendant quelques secondes. Dès que le tee shirt fut atterrit sur le sol, leurs baisers reprirent.

Quelques minutes plus tard tous leurs vêtements avaient été jetés sur le sol de la chambre.

"Fais moi l'amour, Blaine" chuchota Kurt dans le cou du brun.

"Je n'ai pas ce qui faut."

"Dans mon sac poche de gauche" répondit timidement Kurt.

Blaine lui sourit et sortit le préservatif et le lubrifiant du sac de Kurt.

"Ne penses surtout pas que j'avais l'intention de faire que ça, c'est juste que quand je sais que je vais te voir je..."

"Hey, Kurt ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas penser à ça. D'ailleurs je n'ai pensé à rien parce que quand je te vois comme ça, nu et excité rien que pour moi, je n'arrive plus à penser" sourit Blaine.

Le châtain rougit au paroles de Blaine et se redressa pour pouvoir atteindre les lèvres du brun pour un baiser enflamé. Blaine baissa discrètement sa main vers l'entrejambe du châtain et entoura le sexe du plus vieux avec sa main, ce dernier grogna dans le baiser et attrapa lui aussi la verge gonflée du brun. Le bouclé lâcha le sexe de son petit-ami et prit le tube de lubrifiant qui était resté sur le lit, il l'ouvrit et recouvrit généreusement trois de ses doigts du liquide et dirigea sa main vers l'entrée de Kurt. Il le taquina pendant quelques secondes puis entra un premier doigt en Kurt, il ne bougea pas directement, comme cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, le châtain devait se réhabituer à la sensation.

"Vas y, Blaine tu peux bouger"

Le brun obéit et commença à faire des lents vas et viens avec son doigt, bien vite Kurt se mit à gémir et Blaine entreprit d'entrer un second doigt en Kurt, il fit des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts afin d'étirer Kurt au maximum. Il toucha une masse plus importante et un long gémissement sortit de la bouche du châtain, Blaine ajouta alors un dernier doigt et continua ses vas et viens, touchant cette boule de nerfs qui faisait perdre la tête au plus vieux, le brun releva le regard pour observer son chéri, il avait la tête rejetée en arrière contre les oreillers, la bouche grande ouverte d'où sortaient de nombreux gémissement et ses yeux étaient mis clos, il était tellement sexy et beau dans cette position que Blaine ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement rauque.

"Blaine, Blaine, fais moi l'amour, maintenant"

Le brun ne répondit pas, à la place il sourit et s'empara du préservatif posé sur le lit, il l'ouvrit avec précaution afin de ne pas le casser, puis le déroula sur son sexe en érection, il lubrifia sa verge en gémissant au contact de sa main.

"Ecartes tes jambes" Demanda Blaine.

Le châtain obéit et écarta ses jambes autant qu'il le pouvait, Blaine laissa échapper un gémissement quand il vit Kurt dans cette position.

"Tu es tellement sexy, Kurt"

"Fais moi l'amour Blaine!"

Kurt commençait à s'impatienter, mais il n'eut plus beaucoup à attendre car bientôt il sentit le gland du sexe de Blaine contre son entrée, ce dernier n'attendit pas plus longtemps et plongea en Kurt en un seul coup de rein, frappant directement la prostate de Kurt, qui rejeta sa tête encore une fois en criant le nom de Blaine. Ce dernier décida de changer l'angle de ses vas et viens et prit les jambes de Kurt afin de les poser sur ses épaules, il recommença ses vas et viens tout en se baissant vers le visage de Kurt pour pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement, le châtain gémissait dans sa bouche ce qui fit grogner le brun. Ce dernier sentit les muscles de Kurt se resserer autour de sa verge. Il n'en pouvait plus, tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire était de gémir le nom de Kurt, tandis que le châtain faisait la même chose en dessous de lui. Ils sentirent tous les deux leurs orgasmes arriver et quelques secondes après, Blaine éjacula en Kurt (dans le préservatif bien sur) et Kurt sur leurs deux torses.

"Mon dieu, Blaine, c'était parfait" Murmura Kurt quand il fut remis de son orgasme.

"Je t'aime Kurt" répondit Blaine.

"Je t'aime aussi, Blaine, plus que tout au monde"

Le brun fut tellement ému que des larmes commençèrent à rouler ses joues.

"Chéri, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Kurt, inquiet.

"Rien, je suis juste tellement heureux, si tu savais comme je t'aime"

"Je sais" répondit Kurt "Et je t'aime aussi"

 **FIN**


End file.
